Guardians of Good and Evil(HIATUS)
by SkyKingSpitfire
Summary: Spending winter vacation away from the hectic lifestyle of the Shinobi world sounds ideal but an outbreak of hostile monsters keep the girls of Hanzō Academy busy. Their answer to this threat comes in the form of a young girl who can devour the dark souls of these creatures, effectively vanquishing them for good, a trait shared with the legendary Shinobi rank - Kagura.


**December 29th  
** **Unspecified forest region**

In the dead of night the beautiful winter moon brightens the landscape with its illuminating majesty. The calm air brushes through the healthy and forest trees, making the leaves rustle gently. The beauty of this scene was complete with various fireflies assisting the moon via their own their tranquil glow flickering in and out among the dozens that surrounded the area.

In the midst of this peace a young girl dressed in a red kimono designed with a floral pattern and geta sandals appears within the forest clearing, she couldn't have been no more than ten years of age. She stops in the center of the clearing, where the moonlit beam gazes down upon her through the treetops.

She looks up to the night sky and remains still. A single leaf is seen descending from one of the trees and sways against the summer like breeze, the girl notices the leaf and watches as it falls but once it lands in front of her she looks off into the dark reaches of the forest and has only a second to gasp before a large explosion erupts where she stood. The girl is sent rolling across the dirty terrain and doesn't stop until her backs slams against the base of a nearby tree.

She clears the dirt from her eyes and looks out to the lingering dirt cloud just ahead of her where, to her horror, two menacing eyes glare at her from the smoke, shadowing its appearance but its overall shape and size clearly signified that whatever it was wasn't human. The girl manages to pick herself up and after a brief stare down with the mysterious attacker she backs away slowly before making a run into the forest, seeing her flee the red eyes pounce out of the smoke and purses her on all fours.

The girl ran as fast as she could, daring not to look back with only the sound of heavy footsteps and growling creeping ever closer to her. She pants heavily the longer she ran but didn't let her loss of breath stop her from fleeing. She ran until she reached the end of the forest only to find she had made it to a high cliffside. She looks over the edge and sees a drop leading into another portion of the forest however because of the height the fall would've certainly killed her, she was now backed into a corner.

The girl looks over her shoulder and sees the red eyes slowly approaching with steam emitting from where a mouth should be. Was this it? Was this where her grave would be marked? Her mind filled with these thoughts gave rise to tears but the moment they spill the attacker lunges out from the forest and reveals itself as a creature clad in multiple bone structures, physically resembling a bear in appearance. With a swing of its claw it goes for the kill but the girl reacts by jumping back, avoiding the attack but at the price of jumping off of the cliff and plummeting to the forest area below.

She screams and cries out in despair. She drops like a rock and manages to turn just in time to see her impending doom. Overcome with fear she could only hear the sound of her elevated heart rate which soon fades out as she closes her eyes, blacking out and knocking on death's door but just as her body reaches the ground her entire being erupts into countless particles of light which went on to slowly float away into the air. The light soars into the night air and sparkles before the moon's glow, leaving the fate of the girl unknown.

 _'Shinobi – those who made their living in service of the daimyo and feudal lords of Japan, by carrying out espionage, subversion, and assassination. Though the passage of time has brought change to many within this world the lives of shinobi continue to flourish, now serving politicians and corporations. The modern age brings us a new generation of young shinobi apprentices who fight against evil in hopes of maintaining peace.'_

 **Senran Kagura  
** **Guardians of Good and Evil**

 **January 4th  
** **Asakusa, Shopping District**

Within the bustling shopping district area of Asakusa the two 3rd year students of Hanzō National Academy, Ikaruga and Katsuragi, were out and about sporting casual summer outfits suitable for the weather. Ikaruga was outfitted in a sleeveless white top, blue calf-length jeans and a pair of black flat heeled summer sandals with a decorative flower design on the front strap, interestingly enough she had her hair wrapped up in a bun fashion. Katsuragi wasn't showing much cleavage as she usually tends to do with her outfits, rather she was dressed in a grey summer jacket with a blue bustier top underneath, a black and white plaid skirt and a pair of black shoes.

"...Hot. It's hot. Man, it's hot. Sheesh." Katursagi groans in exhaust while wearily stumbling about.

Ikaruga sighs at Katsuragi's complaints but keeps walking ahead. "If you were going to complain all the way here then you should've went back to the school."

"What? No way. We're supposed to be on winter break. Spending all that time training isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

She'd rather bake in the heat than spending time with drills, somehow Ikaruga wasn't surprised, rather she simply giggled at her response. "I guess I should've known that by now. But it certainly is strange...this unusual weather mid-winter."

"That's what I've been saying." Katsuragi casually shrugs her shoulders in a 'I told you so' gesture. "And you were just passing me off as complaining. Do you think it has something to do with that Millennium Festival thing we did not too long ago?"

This was certainly food for thought but Ikaruga couldn't come to any real conclusions. "Hm. I'm not sure but that could very well be a possibility. Perhaps we should ask Asuka's grandmother next time we cross paths."

"Yeah." Katsuragi agrees with a nod. "I'm sure she's bound to know something about this trippy weather. A girl can only take so much heat."

"On the bright side it's bringing us together for another barbeque." Ikaruga takes out a list of things needed for the aforementioned event. "I'm sure we all can appreciate the weather for that."

Katsuragi nearly drools at the thought of the many foods they were going to serve up. "Not to mention eating when you'll be out wearing so little!" Suddenly it was like the heat wasn't a factor and she grins delightfully.

Ikaruga looks over to Katsuragi with a look of confusion. "Huh...?"

By this time it was already far too late to ask any sort of question, Katsuragi was lost in her own little world fantasizing about breasts and fondling them to her heart's content. Ikaruga knew that perverted look and decided to hold off on making conversation to prevent herself from being a target for Katsuragi's groping tendencies.

The two spent a good chunk of the morning visiting the many shops within the area to track down the food on their list: marshmallows, meat, fish, hotdogs, clams, oysters and squid. There were two bags, one for each of the girls to carry. With everything purchased they were now on their way back to the school.

 **Hanzō National Academy**

While the 3rd year students were out Kiriya, the shinobi educator at the school, was overlooking the training of 2nd and 1st year students Asuka, Ayame, Hibari and Yagyū. The girls were all dressed in their gym uniforms while Kiriya remained in his all black suit attire, thankfully the school was air-conditioned.

Rather than having the girls spar with one another Kiriya, himself, was involved this time around - engaging in a 1v4, blindfolded. Today's lesson was hand-to-hand combat.

Hibari is seen in the back and out of breath while Yagyū stood defensively in front of her so that she could rest. Asuka and Ayame were also displaying a bit fatigue meanwhile Kiriya stood at the ready with no sign of exhaustion.

"How is he able to fight without being able to see?" Hibari asks.

"That's Kiriya-sensei for you..." Yagyū replied.

Kiriya frowns at the girls hesitance and adjusts his tie. "You're all tired already? Perhaps I've been too easy on you these last few months. I'll have to see to it that I whip you all back into shape."

"Back into shape?" Asuka questioned before pouting, now believing that she gained weight over the last few months. "That's not it! We're perfectly fit. You're just way more experienced than we are."

"You've all received special training at the Millennium Festival." Kiriya spoke, now standing directly behind Asuka and Ayame. "You should be well-seasoned enough by now."

Hearing his voice startled the two, even taking Yagyū and Hibari by surprise as even they couldn't comprehend how he was able to move at such a blinding speed. Asuka and Ayame jump back to gain some distance.

"How did he do that?!" Ayame exclaimed in a panic.

"He's fast..." Asuka muttered to herself.

Kiriya held up his hand and gestures the two to come at him. Asuka and Ayame looked at each another and nod before facing forward, they begin by charging at Kiriya who now held a smile against his students. Asuka was the first to get in, leaping forward and charging at Kiriya with a dive kick, Ayame comes through with an attack from the ground, coming from below with an uppercut.

Reacting accordingly Kiriya grabs Asuka's foot with his right hand and blocks Ayame's fist with left elbow, keeping them both in check. Kiriya grabs tightly onto Asuka and uses his impressive strength to toss her around and send her soaring into the air.

Ayame takes this opportunity to strike once more, this time using her feet, she quickly retaliates by getting low and throwing out a low spinning heel kick which Kiriya dodges by lifting his leg. Seeing that her second attempt missed Ayame remained relentless and smoothly transitioned the heel kick into an unorthodox breakdance assault using the famous b-boy windmill.

"You're doing great! Go, Ayame!" Asuka, whose butt was trapped in a basketball hoop, cheers on the 1st year while also trying to get herself free.

Kiriya physically blocks every kick Ayame dishes out but was being pushed back as she was continuously moving while also delivering kicks. In the middle of her assault she lifts herself up onto one hand and delivers a high kick in the form of the breakdance checkmark pose, Kiriya dodges the kick by flipping backwards.

Ayame ends up losing her balance and falls flat onto the bleached floors. "Ack!" She yelps.

"Hmph. Alright, I think it's time we had a break." Kiriya states after removing the blindfold. "Ayame, you did good. You're very proficient with hand-to-hand combat."

Ayame picks herself up and rubs the back of her head bashfully. "Thank you very much, Kiriya-sensei!"

"If you stick to your training you might be able to fight on the same level as Katsuragi."

"K-Katsu-nee-sama?!" Two hearts took form in her eyes and a heavy blush befell her cheeks.

"Uh, yes." Kiriya replies, he was a bit confused by her reaction. "She also relies on physical combat rather than engaging the enemy with a weapon."

"As flattered as I am I don't think I could ever compare to Katsu-nee. She's far too perfect!"

Hibari, just as confused as Kiriya, blinks twice at Ayame's claim. "She's really attached to Katsuragi-san, isn't she?"

"It's almost like an obsession." Yagyū responds, ironically she often had her moments when it came to Hibari.

Kiriya simply clears his throat and tucks away the blindfold into his pocket. "Nevertheless, good work today." He then turns a glaring eye at the only 2nd year present. "Asuka!"

Hearing his voice made Asuka jump, still stuck in the basketball hoop. "Y-Yes, Kiriya-sensei?"

"You're sloppy. You need to be setting a good example for Ayame, if this keeps up she'll surpass you."

Asuka didn't have a response, her hazel eyes look off to the side to distract herself from being scolded. "Of course. I'll do better next time." She forces a shy smile.

"Yagyū and Hibari!" Kiriya then pointed toward the duo, Hibari yelping at his shout. "Hibari, while you have grown you still show hesitance when in combat. In battle this will surely cost you your life. As a shinobi you must attack with confidence."

Hibari shivers at the thought and bows respectfully to her teacher. "...I understand, Kiriya-sensei!"

His keen eyes then targets Yagyū. "Yagyū, you're easily distracted and often times lose awareness for the sake of checking on Hibari. I've counted too many times where you left yourself open for an attack, what's worse is that you don't mean to do so. If I were an Evil Shinobi I could have taken both your life and Hibari's."

"…" The critism was pretty brutal but necessary. Yagyū hangs her head in mild shame, not saying a word.

Kiriya sees the emotional state his students were in and sighs. "We'll pick this up in a few hours. Rest up."

Suddenly Kiriya erupts in a puff of smoke, all without the assistance of a smoke bomb, chalk it up to ninja magic for this phenomenon but the girls treat it as a regular occurrence by showing that it didn't come as a surprise. A few seconds after he departs Asuka falls through the basketball hoop and lands on the ground, unable to break her fall since she wasn't expecting to drop out as she did thus landing with a hard thud.

A little later the four girls spend their free time outside to get some fresh air, choosing to sit in the shade provided by the school while enjoying cold bottles of water.

Ayame, practically chugging, finishes her bottle in seconds and releases with a relieving sigh. "That was so refreshing."

"All that fighting must've really made you thirsty, huh?" Hibari asks before taking a small sip of her own.

"Yeah. I guess so." Ayame shyly replies before wiping a single stream from the side of her mouth. "I always knew Kiriya-sensei was tough but I wasn't expecting him to be THAT tough."

Yagyū clutches her empty bottle and turns a friendly gaze over to Ayame. "The blindfold was new. He's never did that before."

"Maybe he was showing off." Hibari suggested with an adorable pouty face.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Asuka says with a soft giggle.

Elsewhere Kiriya stops what he was doing at the expense of a distracting sneeze. His expression seemed to acknowledge the fact that it was quite random but he sniffles away and proceeds with his activity.

Back outside Ikaruga and Katsuragi arrive at the school gate and, after making sure nobody was around, hops the metal gate with an impressive leap.

"Finally, we're back!" Katsuragi raised her arms up to the sky in success.

Ikaruga faces Katsuragi, just barely avoiding laughter. "Finally? But we weren't out for very long."

Hibari senses the two from afar and looks in their direction. "Oh! Ikaruga-san and Katsu-nee are back!"

The rest of the girls look toward the school gate as well, more enthusiastically was Ayame who jumped up with hearts surrounding her head.

"Katsu-nee-sama!" She exclaims in utter delight, perhaps more than necessary.

The three girls flinch at her sudden outburst, Hibari even covering her ears from how loud she was. "There she goes..." Asuka mutters.

Ayame lights a fire under her feet and rushes toward the duo. Seeing her approach made Katsuragi stop in her tracks and freeze momentarily, she knew Ayame's grabby hands would soon be upon her, much to the formers dismay, however a menacing force suddenly made itself present, Ikaruga looks to the sky but the moment she moves her head the middle ground between Ayame and her seniors explodes.

Asuka, Hibaru and Yagyū are all shocked at the events and rise up. Ikaruga and Katsuragi, the latter of which had Ayame in her grasp, reappear before the their underclassmen.

"Are you guys alright?!" Asuka's concern was directed toward her friends before whatever caused the destruction.

"We're fine." Ikaruga answered with a piercing glare focused on the large smoke cloud lingering on the school yard.

Even amongst the chaos Ayame was still able to fawn over Katsuragi with eyes glimmering with affection. "Thank you for saving me, Katsu-nee-sama!"

"Get it together." She spoke in a stern tone without offering Ayame a glance. "We've got a problem on our hands."

"Huh?"

The group's focus was on what awaited them ahead, a presence the likes of which they've never felt before. The thick brown cloud dies down a bit and four red eyes appear within the lingering smoke, accompanied with what sounded like growling. A thunderous roar is unleashed and completely repels the smoke within the area, finally revealing a monstrous beast that stood on school ground.

This unnatural force took the appearance of a Nuckelavee, a horse-like demon from that combines equine and human elements – the main torso being equine in appearance while a humanoid abomination was fused into its backside, both of which appeared skinless in with various bones extended out of their anatomy.

"W-What is that thing?!" A fearful Hibari questioned at the horrifying sight.

Katsuragi tossed her groceries overhead to Yagyū who catches them. "Whatever it is it's going to regret trying to attack us." With her hands free Katsuragi rushes toward the beast.

"K-Katsuragi-san!" Ikaruga held out her hand for her but realized it was too late. "Why is she just rushing in like that?" She holds her grocery bag out to Yagyū who takes the second bag. Ikaruga runs after Katsuragi to assist her.

"Ikaruga-san, wait!" Asuka called out.

"What should we do?" Hibari asked.

Ayame looks over her shoulder with a determined look. "I can't let Katsu-nee fight alone." She then faces the battlefield and runs ahead. "I'm going too!"

With everyone going to counter this new threat Asuka follows after them. "Yagyū-san, watch Hibari-chan. We'll handle this!"

Yagyū watches them off and then looks down to the heavy bags she was holding. "As if I had a choice?" She asked herself with a dull expression.

Now the odds were stacked against the monster with four Hanzō students. The girls surround the creature and cast a large shinobi barrier around the school to prevent any potential civilians from getting caught in the crossfire.

Katsuragi wasn't one for waiting, the barrier was up so now it was time to rock – she takes a massive leap into the air and drops out the sky with her right leg high above her head, she comes crashing down upon the Nuckelavee with a devastating axe kick that sends a powerful shockwave booming throughout the yard.

"Heh! A direct hit." She grins in delight having successfully landed a kick to the head of the humanoid figure.

Despite the attack landing the mysterious creature didn't seem to be affected by her efforts. It grabs onto Katsuragi's ankle and spins her around, at the same time stretching out its limb, until her body rammed into Asuka, who wasn't anticipating the human figure to rotate or extend its body in such an unnatural way. Katsuragi struck Asuka with enough force to send her skipping across the large track field.

Once Asuka was smacked away the beast flung Katsuragi into the air and slams her down into the ground.

"Hnngh!" Katsuragi mildly grunts from the attack but was able to pick herself up. "...Well, that's special." She was then dragged back via a retractable arm and held upside down to face the manlike entity, she held her arms down to prevent her dress from falling.

With the two making eye contact the jaw of the human fusee drops and it lets out a deafening roar before her, forcing Katsuragi to cover her ears. In the middle of its cry Ayame delivers a clean sweep kick to the horses back legs, causing it to lose its footing and drop to the ground thus interrupting its cry.

Asuka reappears and diagonally dive kicks the human portion across the face, sending its gaze downward, an unsettling cracking sound emits from its neck as if she broke it. Ikaruga follows up with a swift flip kick to send it back upward.

Katsuragi opens one eye and turned the tides against her capter by swinging her free foot around via twisting her body which enabled her to strike the neck, the sound of bone succumbing to the shattering force of the attack once again emits.

The beast released Katsuragi and she recovers with a descending backflip before hitting the ground. The moment her feet touch the ground she jumps back to get some distance, Asuka, Ikaruga and Ayame regroup only to witness the human head of the Nuckelavee hanging loosely off to the side.

"Oh man... You sure weren't messing around, Katsu-nee." Asuka was barely able to stomach the sight.

Katsuragi grins and wipes her finger across her nose feeling that she's beaten the monster. Ikaruga remained cautious and squints her eyes to see that the beast was still alive, their combined efforts only temporarily stunning it.

"This isn't over yet." Ikaruga stated to get the girls focused.

The horse was able to pick itself up much to Asuka, Katsuragi and Ayame's surprise and the human portion grabs onto its head and snaps it back into place. The frequent sound of bone being manipulated made Asuka and Ayame cringe and shiver.

Ikaruga grits her teeth seeing that this could be more trouble than she had anticipated. "If we don't do something there's no telling what this monster will do."

"Yeah. You're right." Katsuragi was beginning to feel the tension rising despite the girls handling their own, if this creature had this kind of endurance they would only end up wasting energy.

"Girls!" A familiar masculine voice calls out to them from above.

The shout caught their attention and they witness Kiriya jumping from the roof of the school and toward the battlefield. He lands in front of his students and stands tall before the beast.

"Kiriya-sensei!" A pleased Asuka joyfully exclaims at his arrival.

"Focus, Asuka." Kiriya calmly demands.

Seeing this horrifying monstrosity before them piqued Kiriya's interest. What exactly was this entity and why was it at the school? It didn't give off the same bloodlust as a Yōma yet it was still oddly similar.

Yagyū runs to her classmates with her Concealed Umbrella weapon in hand. "I'll help." She states, leaving Hibari a safe distance away from the fight.

"Cool. Now we've got reinforcements!" Katsuragi punches her right fist into her open palm, cracking her knuckles enthusiastically with her iconic grin.

Ikaruga nods with a more serious expression. "No point in holding back."

Now that most of the team was present the girls undergo their Shinobi Transformation, their civilian clothes seemingly fade out of existence and are replaced with their ninja attire, their weapons also materialize. With their chakra's released they were free to use more of their power.

Kiriya draws a kunai knife and crouches down slightly before taking off at a blinding speed. He gets within range of the Nuckelavee and waits just enough to get a rise out of it, the horse stood on its hind legs, ready to trample him, but just when it was able to slam its hooves into the ground Kiriya disappears.

As it looks around Kiriya reappears above the beast, the gray haired instructor took aim and tossed the kunai down to the yard, he follows up by performing a series of hand signs which would then create hundreds of kunai clones to shower the Nuckelavee in iron rain.

Once the raining kunai ceased Katsuragi instantly appeared under its equine torso with a slide, followed up with a powerful kick to the gut, thanks to her greaves and enhanced strength she was able to send it soaring high into the air.

Ayame sees an opportunity and jumps skyward, arriving at the enemy's peak point, she continued the assault with a move that mimicked Katsuragi's axe kick finisher from her Cross Panzer attack, she slams her metal greaves down onto the skull of the humanoid figure and caused enough damage to send it dropping back down to the ground.

During Ayame's attack Asuka was preparing herself with a collection of hand signs, she was able to finish up with the Tiger seal just as the ground erupts with a destructive explosion. With enough focus she managed to summon forth a large green toad wearing a red scarf, similar to her iconic wear, as well as a kiseru pipe.

"Hey, I did it!" She cheered before going back to a more serious demeanor. She holds her arm out to the Nuckelavee to direct her frogs attention to the enemy. "Attack!"

The frog complies by opening its mouth and extending its large tongue out to the creature, wrapping its flexible muscle around the horses torso with a nice and tight grip. Now that the summoned frog had its target it used its impressive strength to lift the Nuckelavee off the ground and swing it about the yard, slamming it repeatedly into the ground.

Though seemingly effective the constant body slams was taking its toll on school property, causing rock and whole patches of grass and dirt to fling everywhere.

"O-Ok! That's enough! You're messing up the school!" Asuka tried to get her summon to stop in a comical fit but to no avail. She then forcibly dismissed the summon after it threw the Nuckelavee at the center of the nearby soccer field. Asuka sighs in relief now that it was gone.

Ikaruga and Yagyū join together and appear on both sides of the foe, taking position on top of their respective net goals at the opposite ends of the field.

"Ōkaensen!" Ikaruga held Hien by her side and took hold of the grip, she draws the blade with a swift swing and with it unleashes a giant flaming phoenix.

Yagyū conjures up twelve dark violet orbs around her and unleashes them, they all soar toward the center of the field, following the lead of Ikaruga's phoenix.

The phoenix spirals around the recovering Nuckelavee with graduately increasing speed which would then create powerful winds within the area. Yagyū's projectiles would soon catch on, adding a chilling icy effect to the wind.

"Faster..." Ikaruga commands in a soft voice. "Much faster!" Her voice escalates, commanding the phoenix to pick up speed.

The speed of the legendary bird increases tenfold, creating afterimages of itself. The speed was elevated enough to cause a massive red and blue whirlwind to take form, combining the elements of Ikaruga's fire and Yagyū's ice to create this destructive force of nature.

Kiriya and the girls all watch as the spiraling cyclone shows off a dazzling display of power, the wind was so intense that most of them had to shield their face enough just to get a glimpse. The fire and ice cyclone dies down only to transition into a dome shaped explosion. The Nuckelavee within is seen letting out a war cry as the color surrounding it dulls to black and white followed by its being fading out of existence.

Shortly after this the area calms down and a bit of battle damage was all that remained on the schoolyard.

With no sight of the monster Asuka jumps for joy. "We did it!" She cheers.

"Heh. Piece of cake." Katsuragi proudly held her busty chest out only for Ayame to glomp onto her, snuggling her cheek into Katsuragi's bosom affectionately.

"Katsu-nee-sama! You were great!"

"A-Ayame!" She tried to pry her off with a blush on her cheeks.

Ikaruga lets out a sigh of relief and withdraws Hien back into its sheath. Yagyū looks over her shoulder to see Hibari cheering happily for her friends victory which earned a smile from the otherwise stoic 1st year.

Though it was a victory for Hanzō it was too soon to celebrate, the dark force the monster gave off remained, though it was faint Kiriya was able to sense it.

"Wait. I can still sense it." He informs Asuka, Katsuragi and Ayame.

"Huh?" They all questioned.

Without a word Kiriya cautiously makes his way over to the crater where the Nuckelavee was vanquished, seeing him piqued Ikaruga's interest and she follows after him along with Asuka, Katsuragi and Ayame.

The group arrive at the hole, awaiting for them was a lone ball of energy emitting a misty darkness.

"...What is that thing?" Kiriya asked himself aloud.

"Lunch." The voice of a female answered from nowhere.

Hearing this mysterious voice the group looks across the hole to see a young girl and an adult woman standing before them. The woman's figured was covered in a red hooded robe while the girl was dressed in a tattered floral designed red kimono.

The girl jumps down into the hole and approaches the misty orb.

"Wait! Don't touch it!" Kiriya warned.

She grabs onto the sphere and brings her head back, her mouth open and tongue held out, she slowly drops it onto her tongue, actually it was quite big for her and yet she was able to get it down with relative ease, her throat slightly bulging out as it slowly traversed down her esophagus and finally her stomach.

The group watch in shock as she proceeded to carry on with a gentle belch. Kiriya could no longer sense the monsters presence.

"Did she...just eat that thing?" Katsuragi asked.

"...Looks like it." Ayame replied.

Ikaruga looks over to Kiriya. "Sensei, is it possible that girl will become possessed? She just...consumed whatever was left of the beast in its entirety."

"I'm not sure. I can't even sense its presence anymore. What remained of it anyway. It's almost as if it was purified."

Once she was done she looks up to the group and gives their shocked faces a bright and adorable smile.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so I've always wanted to write for Senran Kagura but never found the motivation to do it because I felt I wasn't involved enough with the games to accurately represent the characters and their personalities. I never got the chance to play Burst or Deep Crimson because the lack of 3DS, same goes for Shinovi Versus, but I was able to get into the fray with Estival Versus and since then I've been a fan, got Estival Versus limited edition when it came out same for Peach Beach Splash, currently waiting on Burst Re:Newal and 7even to drop and ooooh how I can't wait for those.**

 **I swallowed my doubt and decided to give it a shot. I tried my best to use the correct horrific's and somewhere along the line I think I may have gotten one or two wrong but since I don't fully know how that all works in the Japanese culture I'm bound to get it wrong at some point so I won't think too hard on it. I've replayed a dozen scenes in the games to make sure I was hearing how the characters addressed others right, such as Yagyū not using honorifics at all and Ayame calling Katsu "Katsu-nee-sama". I was thinking of just using the English variants 'Lady Kat', 'Katsu' etc but I felt fans would've appreciated the original dialect more...maybe I'm just overlooking things but whatever XD**

 **So with all that out of the way, yay! I finally got to tackle Senran Kagura and even if its a bad story or representation of the characters I feel accomplished knowing I gave it a shot. Thanks to anybody who actually took the time to read.**


End file.
